Next Stop: Stars Hollow
by PJ Harvey
Summary: “Möchtest du wirklich nicht aus dem Bus aussteigen?”, fragte er seinen Sohn zum wiederholten Male. Doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort.....


"Möchtest du wirklich nicht aus dem Bus aussteigen?", fragte er seinen Sohn zum wiederholten Male. Doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Schon seit 10 min. stand er an der Tür des Busses und versuchte seinen Sohn zum Aussteigen zu bewegen, doch seit 10 min. sah der kleine Junge verbissen gerade aus und antwortete seinem Vater nicht. Und je länger er bettelte, umso tiefer rutsche sein Sohn in den Sitz.

"Steig doch bitte aus! Oder möchtest du wirklich, dass der arme Busfahrer ewig hier stehen muss und nicht weiter fahren kann, nur weil du nicht aussteigen möchtest?"

Unruhig richtete er sein Bascape zurecht und beobachtete seinen Sohn, der nur die Schultern zuckte und dann wieder in seine alte Position verfiel.

"Mr., Sie sollten vielleicht Ihren Jungen besser erziehen, denn wie sie sehen hört er nicht auf Sie.", ermahnte ihn eine alte Frau, die neben sich ihre Einkäufe zu stehen hatte.

"Ach, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!", gab er bissig zurück, bevor er wieder auf seinen Sohn einzureden begann."Ich weiß, dass du nicht sonderlich davon begeistert bist, dass wir umziehen, aber es gibt leider keine andere Möglichkeit."

"Keine andere Möglichkeit? Hältst du mich etwa für dumm?", entgegnete sein Kind aufgebracht und stand bockig vom Sitz auf.

"Seh doch mal aus dem Fenster: sieht das hier nicht alles wirklich gemütlich aus? Die vielen Bäume, die ländliche Umgebung...Und wenn wir uns erst einmal eingelebt haben, dann wird es dir hier auch gefallen."

"Ich bin vielleicht erst sechs, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Ich habe in diesem Ort erst vier Straßen gesehen und mehr werden es sicher nicht. Es gibt hier keinen großen Spielplatz, Toys R us oder sonst irgendetwas, das Spaß bereiten könnte. Wir hätten doch in Kalifornien bleiben können - kalt ist es hier übrigens auch."

Verzweifelt atmete sein Vater durch bevor er seinen Sohn am Arm packt und ihn aus dem Bus zieht.

Wieso musste diese Kind auch nur so kompliziert sein? Er war noch nie einfach gewesen und hatte immer zu alles und jedem eine Meinung - ob es nun angebracht war oder nicht. Konnte er denn nicht einmal auf das hören, was sein Vater ihm sagte?

"Junger Mann, ich habe jetzt genug von deinen Sturkopf. Wir müssen uns beide mit dieser Situation abfinden, hast du mich da verstanden?"

Doch wieder nur ein starrer Blick gerade aus.

"Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er mit Nachdruck, als er endlich seinen Jungen aus dem Bus geholt hatte.

"Ich finds hier blöd.", antwortete er schmollend.

"Und ich finde dein Verhalten blöd."

Als sein Sohn sich verärgert auf die Bank an der Bushaltestelle setzte, gesellte er sich zu ihm.

"So klein kann diese Stadt doch gar nicht sein. Immerhin haben die einen Stadtplan.", versuchte er seinen kleinen aufzumuntern und holte den besagten Plan aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Lass es uns doch wenigstens probieren. Wir machen es so, wie vereinbart: wir nehmen uns für einige Zeit ein Hotelzimmer und dann entscheiden wir, ob wir bleiben wollen oder nicht."

"Ich will aber nicht Daddy." ,jammerte er und schlug mit seiner kleinen Faust auf die Parkbank.

"Jess, nicht alles im Leben verläuft so, wie man es gerne hätte. Ich habe dir das doch erklärt und du willst doch immer wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden, also kann ich auch von dir verlangen, dass du dich angemessen verhältst, oder?"

Mit gesenktem Blick erhielt er eine Zustimmung.

"Ah, sieh mal.", rief er freudig aus und hielt Jess die Karte unter die Nase, "Das Hotel ist gleich um die Ecke, noch nicht einmal 200 m."

"Das Hotel ist bestimmt umgeben von einer Schafherde, so wie es hier aussieht."

"Jess, hast du schon wieder vergessen, was Daddy dir gerade gesagt hat?"

"Kann ich mir nicht eine eigene Wohnung in Kalifornien nehmen?"

"Ja sicher.", lachte sein Dad spöttisch, "Gleich nachdem du deinen Abschluss in Harvard gemacht hast."

Beide standen von der Bank auf und gingen den Weg, den ihn der Stadtplan wies.

"Nicht Dad!", rief der kleine Jess, als sein Vater ihn an die Hand nehmen wollte, "Ich bin für sowas schon zu alt."

Ja, in der Tat hatte Jess ihm das schon oft gesagt. Gerade einmal sechs Jahre ist sein Vater ihm schon peinlich. Er wusste, dass dieses Verhalten früher oder später mal auftreten würde, doch musste es jetzt schon sein?

"Du bist komisch!", lächelte er seinen Sohn zu.

"Ich weiß!", entgegnet dieser und zum ersten mal an diesem Tag grinste auch er.


End file.
